


The Same in All Worlds

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, dub-con kissing, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Jim finds himself trapped in a universe that looks like his own, but is so very different. After a confrontation with Leonard’s mirror self, he finds that his alternate has every thing he wants. Can he have it to when he returns home?





	The Same in All Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe(s) as 'The Twisted Ways We Fit'

Jim swallowed down the panic that was threatening to rise up as he stalked along the halls of his ship. No. Not his ship. This wasn’t his Enterprise. It just looked like her.This Enterprise belonged to another Jim Kirk. A darker, eviler Jim Kirk who apparently didn’t think twice about issuing orders to kill security personnel immediately upon arrival back on the ship. Only it had been his security personnel that were murdered, people innocent of the crimes this world’s Spock charged them with. **  
**

Now he was on his own; trapped in a universe that was the same yet so very different. Potential death lurked everywhere, every transgression punished with either death or unbearable pain and torture.

Jim returned the salute of two officers, apparently crew who ‘worked’ for him, who kept him safe and took out others who meant him harm in return for substantial rewards. He was nearing his quarters now. Once he was there he could try and figure out a plan. Because Jim didn’t want to be stuck here, alone in this heinous world forever. And he was alone, he knew that. The landing party he’d sent up before himself and security had made it back to his Enterprise in one piece. Either that or his Leonard had lost an eye in the five minutes they were apart.

Bones.

Jim was glad he was being spared this, but at the exact time he wished he was with him. Things felt better when Leonard was around. Even if he’d never told his best friend that.

Luckily, the code to his quarters was the same, and the door slid open quietly. It had barely closed behind him again, before he found himself being pinned up against it by a strong body. Lips crashed against his, his surprised gasp being taken advantage of by a tongue dominating his mouth. It was barely light enough in the room for Jim to make out who it was kissing him, but he didn’t need to see. Jim would recognise Leonard’s scent in any world.

Bones was claiming his mouth. Not his Bones, but still Bones. He tasted just like Jim had always imagined he would during the nights they spent drinking together. It was wrong. Jim should’ve pushed him away, fought his way free, but instead he found himself grasping the blue medical tunic, and pulling this other Leonard closer. Because he wanted it. He’d wanted it in his own world for years. Wanted Bones to kiss the breath out of him, leave him wanting and hard, and begging for more. This Leonard’s hips were pressed against his, and Jim couldn’t help but moan, his own pants already beginning to feel uncomfortably tight. He shouldn’t let this go any further. He knew he shouldn’t let this go any further. He also knew that he’d let it. He’d go as far as Leonard wanted them to, because he’d longed for it for so long, he was willing to do it with any version of Bones.

Then suddenly the warm mouth was gone, and before Jim could even register what was happening, the cold metal of an old fashioned scalpel pressed into his jugular. “Exactly what I thought, you ain’t my Kirk.” Leonard growled dangerously, still pressed up close.

Jim’s mind sped through his options. “What the fuck are you talking about, Bones?” He spat, hoping he was convincing enough.

Leonard chuckled, pressing down just hard enough that Jim could feel it bite into his skin. “My Kirk never tries to pull me closer when I surprise him. He’s a slut for my cock, but he never gives in without a fight. That’s what makes it fun.”

Jim swallowed automatically, cringing when he felt the sharp metal seemingly press down even harder. “I…” He didn’t know what to say. This Leonard seemed to know him inside and out, and it appeared pointless to lie.

“Is my Kirk alive?”

Jim shook his head as much as he was able. “I don’t know. I don’t know what happened, but if he ended up on my ship in one piece, my crew wouldn’t kill him. Not unless he left them no choice.” It was the most truthful answer he could give, and Leonard seemed to believe him.

The other Bones was silent for a few long moments, watching Jim closely through one narrowed eye. Jim was tempted to ask what happened, but decided not to risk it, especially when the scalpel was still pressed to his throat. “Do you fuck?”

The question took Jim by surprise. “What?”

“You and the other me. Do you fuck?”

“N-no. We’re just friends. Have been since the Academy.” Jim replied.

Leonard grinned, but there was no mirth in it. “Figured. You were too desperate for it. Guess that’s the same in all worlds; Jim Kirk craves me.”

Jim opened his mouth then closed it again. There was no use in denying it.

Leonard hummed, leaning close so he could whisper into Jim’s ear. “We’ve been at it for awhile now, my Jim and me. He likes to put a bit of a fight up at first, but I always win. And when I do, and I have him naked and on his knees, I put my collar on him and do whatever I want to that pretty, perfect body.”

A full body shudder ran through Jim, and Bones laughed, reaching down with his free hand to squeeze Jim’s erection through his pants. “I think you want that too. You’d let any version of me do what I wanted, wouldn’t you?”

Jim wanted to shake his head, say no, tell this imposter to fuck off, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t lie like that. Leonard chuckled. “Maybe I will. I want my Jim back, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun with you first. Fresh meat is always nice.”

Jim’s breath shuddered, but he tried to focus on what Leonard had said. “You’ll help me find a way to reverse this?”

“Yeah. You’re pretty and all, but I prefer to have my Jim’s with more of a murderous streak.”

There was something in Leonard’s voice, something in his tone that struck a chord with Jim. “You love him, don’t you? Your Jim.”

Leonard moved so quick that Jim didn’t even know what was happening until he felt the scalpel slice down his cheek. He cried out as the pain seared across his face, and a hand fisted in his hair. “Ain’t no such thing as love here, brat. Get that through your skull.” Leonard slammed his head into the door, a quick kick to his leg sending him down to his knees.

Jim’s head span even as it was yanked back by Bones. A fear gripped him as he took in the dangerous look on Leonard’s face. “I’m going to show you how little love there is. Going to mess you up just like I do to my Jimmy, only I won’t fix you up again. By the time I’m done, your McCoy wouldn’t want you anyway.” Leonard stepped closer until he was right above Jim, Jim’s face dangerously close his crotch. He brought the scalpel up to Jim’s other cheek, and Jim felt the stab of tears prickle at his eyes. “How did someone so weak ever make Captain?”

Jim felt the sharp edge of the metal press against his skin just as everything faded out.

“Jim!”

Jim blinked at the bright lights, it taking a moment for him to realise he was kneeling on the deck of the transporter room. A shadow of a figure moved down in front of him, two hazel eyes looking at him with grave concern. Bones. His Bones. “I’m back?” His voice sounded funny to his own ears. Hoarse and quiet.

“Yeah. Yeah you’re back, Jim. Scotty worked his magic and we swapped you back around.” Leonard told him.

Jim closed his eyes, because if he didn’t, he’d either cry or kiss Leonard, and he couldn’t let either happen. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Leonard’s hand. “It’s okay now, Jim. You’re home. Now I’m going to get you to MedBay so I can patch you up, alright?”

Jim nodded, letting Leonard hook an arm around his shoulder and help him up. The room span as he stood, a wave of nausea rolling over him, and he found himself grasping onto Leonard’s shirt. “Bones…”

“It’s okay. You’ve got a concussion, Jim. You’ll be fine soon, I promise.” Bones told him, shifting a little so he was able to take more of Jim’s weight. “Lean on me. I’ve got you.”

Jim didn’t really remember actually getting to MedBay, or being helped up onto the bed in the private room. He was aware of Leonard’s hands examining him, of Leonard talking to him, probably explaining things as he went, but Jim didn’t take any of it in. There was a prick to the side of his neck, and almost immediately the pain that seared across his cheek and side of his head faded. It helped clear his head a little, and by the time Leonard had finished using the regen unit on him, he was thinking straight enough to hear that it wouldn’t scar.

Spock was admitted in when Leonard finally deemed that Jim was up to being questioned about his experience. Jim gave his report as quickly as possible, not all that keen on reliving every moment in agonizing detail. He told them that Leonard’s other self had cornered him in his quarters and attacked him while he was off guard. No one else needed to know the truth.

“Can I go now?” Jim asked when Spock finally left, looking up at Leonard who was checking his vitals again.

“Everything checks out okay. You sure there’s nothing else? No other pains or injuries?” Leonard asked, looking back down at Jim with concern.

Jim shook his head. “I’m fine, Bones.”

Leonard looked unsure, but reluctantly nodded his head. “I’ll release you. But straight back to your quarters to rest.”

“Nothing else I want to do anyway.” Jim murmured, pushing himself to his feet. It was nice not have the world spinning around him. His lie was only a white one though. He had no intention of doing anything other than hiding away in his quarters, but he doubted he’d find any rest. Mostly he just wanted to get away from Leonard. The longer he was around him, the harder it was getting. “Thanks, Bones.” He said, not looking at his friend again as he made a beeline for the exit.

His trip back to his room was quiet, thankfully. It must’ve been deep into beta, close to gamma shift, so the majority of the ship was resting. Jim had just enough energy remaining to strip out of his bloodied uniform, and pull on a pair of sleep pants, before he collapsed down onto his bed.

He was lying in semi-darkness, awake but motionless when Leonard knocked his door gently. Jim draped an arm over his eyes. Hopefully he’d think Jim was sleeping and leave. It seemed luck wasn’t on Jim’s side. A couple of minutes later Jim heard the door swish open and closed again.

“I know you’re not sleeping, Jim.” Leonard spoke softly as he padded over to the side of Jim’s bed.

“How?” Jim asked, keeping his arm over his face so Bones wouldn’t have to see that he’d been crying.

“Because you never do after an incident. Not unless I have you sedated to high heaven in MedBay.” Jim sensed Leonard hesitate for a moment, before feeling bed dip slightly as he sat down. “Talk to me, Jim.”

“I’m fine, Bones.” Jim didn’t have the energy to keep his arm up when Leonard reached over to gently push it away, so instead stared blankly up at the ceiling. He couldn’t meet Leonard’s eyes. He couldn’t.

“Jim…” Bones sighed. “What else did I do to you?”

That made Jim look. “What?”

“What did I do? Or what did the other me do?” Leonard repeated, watching as Jim gaped at a loss for words. “When we got your other self to the brig, I went in to examine him, and three times he made a pass at me. Asked if I fucked as well as his Bones, if I trussed you up in a pretty collar too while I did whatever I pleased with you.” Bones was the one looking away now, scrubbing a weary hand over his face. “You couldn’t get away from me quick enough earlier, could barely look at me. You can still barely look at me. So something more must have happened, because I don’t think you’d be acting as if you were scared to be around me otherwise.”

It was the crack in Leonard’s voice that made Jim’s heart break. “No. Bones, no. I’m not scared of you, I swear. I could never be scared of you. And nothing happened. Not really.”

“Not really?”

Jim sighed, closing his eyes. “He kissed me. It was a test to see if I was his Jim or not.”

“And you failed, I presume?”

Jim nodded. “Miserably so.”

“That’s all he did?”

“He…he groped me a little, but it was through my pants. And he threatened me. Said he’d do the same to me as he did to his Jim, but he didn’t follow through.” Jim sighed again. “That’s it, and I’m fine, Bones. Really.”

“Like hell you are! It obviously had an impact on you. Jesus…I assaulted you, Jim.” Leonard sounded like he’d been physically hurt, and Jim wished he’d lied instead. He couldn’t bear the thought of Leonard feeling guilty, beating himself up over something he had had no control over.

“You didn’t do anything, Bones. It wasn’t you. Just a fucked up version of you. It’s okay.”

“If it’s so okay then why won’t you look at me?”

“Don’t. Don’t go there, please. Just leave it. I’m tired.” Jim whispered.

“Jim.”

“I said leave it!” Jim snapped, rolling onto his side so he was facing away from the other. “Just go!” The words pained him to say because the last thing he wanted was for to Leonard to leave, but he was so dangerously close to cracking he couldn’t risk it for much longer.

Bones was silent for a long while, and Jim was finally starting to hope he’d gotten his point across. “Okay, Jim, okay. There’s just…there’s just one more thing I want to know; when he kissed you, how did he tell you weren’t the other Jim? That Jim didn’t strike me as the type to be pliant even if he was the one who enjoyed being collared.”

Jim squeezed his eyes tight shut. He couldn’t do it. He was too drained, and lying again was beyond his capability. “The other me isn’t pliant. That’s how he knew. He took me by surprise when he kissed me, and my first instinct was to pull him closer. To pull you closer. I wanted the kiss. Wanted you to kiss me.”

“Oh.” The sound of realisation hitting Leonard made Jim’s entire face flush red. Leonard was going to bolt now, Jim was sure, he was going to bolt and in the morning he’d have a letter of resignation on his PADD.

He heard the rustle of fabric as Bones moved behind him, but instead of the weight on the bed leaving, the mattress dipped down further, and Jim found himself being held against Leonard’s very bare chest. “Bones?”

“So you’re saying that you wanted me to kiss you so badly, that you were willing to even let a murderous version of me kiss you?” Bones asked softly.

Leonard didn’t sound the least bit judgemental, but Jim cringed anyway. “I know it’s pathetic.”

“No. No it’s not pathetic, Jim. But why didn’t you say anything?”

Jim huffed a laugh. “You never seemed interested, and I value our friendship more than anything else.”

“So what if I said I wanted to kiss you too?”

Jim turned in Leonard’s arms, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Do you?” He was almost scared to ask the question, just in case everything fell apart around him.

“I do. Have for a long time.”

Jim’s breath caught in his throat as Leonard smiled softly. “Please, Bones.”

“Anything for you, Jim.” Leonard closed the gap between them, and pressed his lips to Jim’s. The kiss was so different to the one he’d shared with Leonard’s other self, yet still so alike. Leonard controlled the kiss, his tongue gently coaxing Jim’s lips to part and grant him access, but there was none of the roughness. This kiss was tender in its domination, and left Jim feeling like he was being worshipped.

He was breathless by the time Leonard ended the kiss, all he could do was look up at the other and smile. “Okay?” Leonard asked.

“More than.” Jim answered, leaning into Leonard.

Bones smiled back, running his fingers through Jim’s hair. “What else did they have that you wanted, Jim? I got the feeling they weren’t just having casual sex.”

For a few moments, Jim chewed his lip as he contemplated his answer. “When we were back at the Academy, it was just the sex. I caught on pretty quickly that your interests weren’t exactly vanilla, and the first time I imagined what it’d be like for you to tie me up or give me an order, I practically came in my pants.”

Leonard chuckled. “That’s something I’d like to see; might have to try it out sometime. But now?”

“Now I want it all. I want you, all of you, not just the hot, kinky sex.”

“I can do that.” Leonard hummed, tilting Jim’s head up for another kiss. Jim pressed closer this time, wanting to feel as much as Leonard as he could.

“Bones…”

“No, not tonight, Jim. You’ve been through alot, and you need rest.”

“But-”

“What have you even done with another man?”

Jim blushed. “I’ve hooked up with my fair share, but I’ve never…”

“You’ve never been on the receiving end?” Leonard took in Jim’s shake of his head and smiled. “What I thought. I’m not going to let our first time happen when you’re exhausted and an emotional wreck. You deserve better than that.”

“Please, Bones? I need to know that this is real, that it’s something that’s really happening.”

Leonard looked at him for a moment, before smiling and nodding his head. “You have lube?”

“Top drawer next to you.”

Leonard nodded again. “Roll over to your other side, and take off your pants. Now, Jim.”

Jim scrambled to comply, shoving down his pants and kicking them off with his feet before rolling over. He heard Leonard move about behind him, and when he returned, his chest up against Jim’s back once more, Jim noticed that Leonard was only wearing his briefs now.

“Someone’s eager.” Bones chuckled in his ear, looking down at Jim’s already half hard dick from over his shoulder.

Jim flushed. Again. “I’m in bed with a man who’s hot as hell. Of course I’m hard.”

Leonard chuckled again, one lubed hand sneaking over to tease along the shaft. Jim groaned deeply at the contact, even as Bones continued to tease him. Leonard nibbled at his earlobe. “You don’t come until I tell you too.” Jim’s whole body shuddered, and he could feel Leonard’s smug smile.

Bones worked his cock at a torturously slow pace that had Jim panting within minutes. Leonard seemed to know exactly how to drive him wild, switching from a barely there touch, to a firmer, unrelenting grasp that had Jim bucking up into it. A thumb swiped over the head, and Jim moaned, his head falling back against Leonard’s shoulder.

“We’ll sit down and talk soon. I’ll tell you all the things that get me off, all the things I’d be willing to do if you needed it, all the things I’d like to do to you. Which is a pretty long list after all these years, Jim. And you can tell me which of those things you’d like to try, or mention anything else you might be interested in.” Leonard whispered in his ear, with a tight squeeze.

“The…the other me…he wore your collar…” Jim moaned breathlessly.

“That something you want to do too?” Leonard asked with a twist of his wrist that had Jim crying out even as he nodded. “We can do that, but give it time first. That’s not something to jump straight into.”

“Ah…o-okay.” Jim panted as the familiar pressure began to build in the base of his spine. “Bones…”

“You wanna come, Jim? Then come. Now.”

Jim couldn’t have resisted the order even if he’d wanted to. His orgasm spiralled up through him, and with a final thrust into Leonard’s fist came with a shout.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful, Jim.” Leonard whispered reverently as he stroked Jim through the aftershocks.

It was just as he began to get too sensitive did the hand disappear. When it returned it was clean, and Jim shivered as it splayed over his chest, both protective and possessive. A long time passed before Jim was even capable of moving, but when he could, he wiggled back against the bulge in Leonard’s briefs. He smiled at Leonard’s sharp intake of breath.

“Let me take care of you too.” Jim mumbled. His eyes were already feeling heavy, and if he didn’t do something soon, he’d be asleep.

“I’m fine for now, Jim.” Leonard murmured, maneuvering them so he could pull the sheets up.

“You don’t want me to?”

“I want you to get some sleep more.” Jim nodded, but he couldn’t help but feel a pang in the pit of his stomach at being rejected. Leonard tucked himself around Jim tightly. “You can make it up to me in the morning. I’ve always wondered how that mouth of yours would feel around my cock.”

Jim relaxed again almost instantly. “I’m as talented with my mouth as you are with your hands.” He hummed tiredly.

“Don’t doubt it. Now get some rest, darlin’. We can talk more tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, Bones.” Jim yawned, letting his eyes fall shut. “G’night.”

“Goodnight, Jim.” The last thing Jim felt before he drifted off to sleep with a smile, was Bones pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder.


End file.
